


Zombie and Flower

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zombie and Flower

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　从半年前开始，Eduardo的门口每个早晨都必然有一束有些枯萎了的花束。他没怎么追究过这件事，确切的说是没仔细追究过这件事，因为他大概知道是谁干的。  
　　在Facebook创办后没有几年，Mark就因为过劳死提前进了坟墓，那大概是在诉讼后的一年多。Eduardo接到消息后终于愿意飞回美国去看一看他的老友，当然，即使Mark死了他也没称得上原谅他，他只不过觉得那样做是对“最后一面”礼貌与尊重，反正就是那些Mark从来不屑的东西。  
　　感谢信息爆炸的好时代，他已经被人们遗忘的干净了。不论当初他们的“离婚”诉讼案多么有噱头，也就是那一阵的新鲜，况且那些对他而言无比重要的东西只是这些无关人士的饭后谈资而已。  
　　他还记得那天是个难得的“好天气”——又是暴雨。他不得不承认Mark即使死了也有让他不快的好本事，这种天赋让几年后重新见到他的Eduardo都想要给他拍手叫好了。在教堂里他朗诵了一篇由他的秘书帮他弄出来的悼词，无非是那些通常会在葬礼中用到的“思念”、“悲痛”、“缅怀”之类的话，他饱富感情的声音都让参加葬礼的人哭了起来。Eduardo不想去猜测他们那像坏了的水龙头一样的泪腺能流出多少真诚的东西，如果他们真是在哭，那一定是伤透了心，反正Mark对别人的心一直都是毫不在乎，看看原来他对待Eduardo的心的那些手段。  
　　可是Eduardo知道他自己确实也是有错的，不然他不会逃到新加坡去，就像他父亲对他的评价——丧家之犬。  
　　Mark没评价过他，他就只是像突然哑了一样只是远远地看着Eduardo，但Eduardo确信他了解他的老友的敌意与恶意，他猜Mark可能也觉得他自己赢得不怎么光明而不敢多吐那么两个字儿来嘲讽他。想想他本来该动起来他那犀利的小嘴皮子尽心尽力嘲讽自己，Eduardo都忍不住有些同情他那时憋得那么难受。  
　　那场糟糕的葬礼又把Eduardo浇成了个落汤鸡，Mark就是见不得他有一点儿好，哪怕是他死了。Eduardo觉得自己出现在那场葬礼唯一贡献就是为他那已经被埋进土里的曾经的朋友提供个临走的笑料。  
　　他们请Eduardo铲第一铲的土，这样他就没办法打伞了，虽然在那之前他的裤子和鞋子还有大衣的下半部分都已经湿透了。他记得自己当时犹豫了下，不过在Dustin的狗狗眼攻势下他把他那根抽了一半的烟摁灭在了掌心里——他不能那么无情的对待他这位老友。他知道那场争斗甚至都不关Sean的事，那只是他和Mark两个人的问题，他也同样知道Dustin还没有走出悲伤，他两个月前才失去了Sean——Eduardo知道他一直暗恋他，但是到Sean死了他都没有表白过。胆小鬼。  
　　他到底是在说谁呢？  
　　他把一个信封扔进了坟墓里，那里面就是他当初借给Mark的钱，后来又甩回他脸上的那张支票。  
　　当天他就飞回了新加坡，那地方他依然一刻也不想多呆。直到复生爆发后，他才重新回到美国定居——他投资过的末日地堡总算派上了用场。  
　　复生爆发的初期并不好过，末日地堡就像豪华监狱一样囚禁着他们。他可以从电视上看到指责着他们的那些家伙下一秒就被僵尸们围攻啃了脑子，政客们居然还有作秀的时间在那夸夸其谈。  
　　Eduardo并不安于呆在地下，这让他练就一手好枪法，也并不畏惧砍下僵尸们的脑袋，这种日子在后来出现了那种治愈僵尸们的药物后有了转变，那时候他们已经要开始管僵尸们叫PDS患者了。在他抓到Sean的时候——那几乎已经看不出是他了，Dustin和Chris遭遇了Mark。他们在研究所相遇的时候都没说什么，Dustin后来大概是受不了他们之间沉默苦涩的气氛，托词去外面抽根烟就逃了出去。他和Chris在研究所内的长椅坐了一会儿有一搭没一搭的聊着。最后要走的时候，他把Sean的联系人改成了Dustin，但是他依然坚持他们做Mark的联系人，他答应他们保持联系。  
　　他和他们每周固定通话一次以确定平安，他知道他的朋友一直都担心他，他那时想自己也许只是不知道什么才能准备好再次去面对他们，但是他现在回想也许是因为他和他们之间一直隔着一个Mark，他或许只是不想再从他的另一些朋友身上看到那家伙。  
　　直到半年前，他早上出门取报纸的时候发现了躺在他门口的花束。最初的几天他还有些困惑，然后不知哪一天他终于按捺不住他的好奇心，抱着他的夜视望远镜趴在窗户边上张望着门口，当然他还抱着一把枪，旁边还有把好用的西瓜刀。  
　　到了凌晨两点多他困得都快睡着的时候，那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙才来，但是这令Eduardo就立刻清醒了，而且他都不用瞧得更仔细就认出了那是谁——Mark。  
　　他没开枪，也没冲下楼跑到门口把Mark的脑袋砍下来，更没有大喊大叫。Eduardo不知道PDS患者Mark玩儿的是什么把戏，但是只要他不打算跑上来把他的脑子撬开来吃，Eduardo就愉快的决定当作他不知情。  
　　两个月前他去参加Dustin的婚礼的时候，Mark坐在他对角线的位置上，全场就两个PDS患者没化妆，一个是新郎之一，一个就是他。那天Mark就一直保证他自己站在或者坐在离Eduardo最远的位置，然后一直直勾勾的就像要把他盯出个洞来，不过到婚礼结束Eduardo都没搭理他，他不保证Mark一开口他会不会砍掉他的脑袋，杀死PDS患者可算不上违法。  
　　两个月后的今天晚上，Eduardo觉得自己应该准备好了，应该也能压制住自己的情绪和Mark谈谈。他拎着一打啤酒，带着一包烟坐在自家门前的台阶上等着那家伙，他当然也带着枪和西瓜刀。  
　　后半夜的时候Mark果然准时来了，他看到坐在台阶上抽烟的Eduardo一下子停下了脚步不再动了。Eduardo把嘴里的烟吐了出去，抬起眼睛看了看Mark，用布满胡茬的下巴示意了下他旁边空的地方。  
　　“咱们谈谈。”  
　　Mark看起来没料到会这样，他犹豫了几秒后还是过来了。“这次你可以杀我了，Wardo。”  
　　Mark蹲在了Eduardo的面前，把他手指间的烟抽出去，摁灭在了水泥台阶上。  
　　Eduardo还以为他会听见点儿像样的人话呢，不过算了，他能指望一个现在只能算是半个人的家伙说什么，况且这家伙生前就那副德行。  
　　“不管你想干什么，Mark，明天都不用来了，如果你一直在黑进我的电脑或者手机的话，你就该知道我今天下午就回新加坡。”Eduardo打算从烟盒里再抽出一根烟来抽，但他刚掏出来，Mark就一把抢走烟盒扔了出去。  
　　“别抽了Wardo！你看起来比我还像个死人！”Mark看起来情绪激动的嘴角都在颤抖，但他却还是没敢过多的触碰Eduardo。  
　　“可是我还活着，你才是死了的那个。”Eduardo撇着嘴对Mark露出一个他觉得充满讽刺意味的笑。  
　　“你这么勉强的嘲笑我还不如直接哭出来，Wardo，我不会跟你吵架的，我需要你在我身边。”  
　　“因为你的Facebook生意不好？因为Sean  Parker结婚了？你他妈的当我是你备胎炮友吗？你就是个混蛋Mark Zuckerberg！”Eduardo猛地站了起来对Mark破口大骂。  
　　“如果你愿意从那一步和我恢复关系，我没意见。”Mark也跟着他站了起来。  
　　“你在说什么鬼东西。”Eduardo往后退了一步，差点被台阶绊倒。  
　　“你知道我在说什么Wardo，你一直都知道，但是你却不愿听。或许一直以来我不该请求你，而是应该要求你。”  
　　“你从没请求过我，你一直都是要求！”  
　　Mark叹了口气，踏上了比Eduardo站的高一级的台阶，他用一只手拖住了Eduardo蓬乱的头发，一只手揽住他的腰，然后将他整个人都拉向自己，用他自己拿早已没有血色的青紫色的嘴唇吻住了Eduardo干裂的嘴唇。  
　　“这才是我的意义上的要求，Wardo。”

FIN.


End file.
